Will You Be My Valentine?
by SlySilverWolf
Summary: [One-shot, YukiKyo, shounen-ai, VERY sappy, mild angst] Kyo loves Yuki, and Tohru helps him come up with the perfect Valentine's gift. A little early for a V-day fic, I know.


Will you be my Valentine?

Yuki sighed, trying his best to ignore the multiple glares sent by his rival, Kyo. Tohru looked at the two, worried that they were not arguing yet. On a normal day, the two would be at each other's throats by now. _'Dammit! What the hell is wrong with that stupid cat!? He keeps glaring at me… I don't see why I should be the one to get angry at. Maybe he's just frustrated because tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and Kagura will most likely be here to torture him..' _the mouse thought, chewing his onigiri (1) slowly, savoring the taste.

"Well? Is it good?" Tohru asked innocently. Shigure grinned and put his arm around her, earning a glare from Yuki and Kyo.

"Of course, Tohru-kun (2)! Your cooking is always so wonderful… Ahh, what a wonderful housewife you will be," he said pervertedly.

Tohru blushed from the comment but smiled nonetheless. "Thank you, Shigure-san (3)!" she said. The dog smiled and patted her head.

Kyo grumbled and got up from the table, going up to the roof for some quiet time. Yuki's eyes followed him up the stairs until he was out of sight.

"Ooh, does our darling Yuki-kun have a crush on Kyon-Kyon?" Shigure asked slyly. Pink tinted Yuki's cheeks slightly as he glared at Shigure.

"Of course not," he said, finishing his onigiri. "Breakfast was wonderful. Thank you, Honda-san." Tohru smiled at him before taking his plate and going into the kitchen. Yuki sighed and got up from his sitting position.

Then, a thought struck him. _'Wait… Kyo shouldn't be annoyed, Kagura is in America; there's no way she'd be able to get here in time. But that still doesn't explain why he's been extra irritable.. Maybe he's just having a bad day?' _The mouse rubbed his temples, cursing himself for thinking so much about the cat.

--With Kyo--

_'Damn rat!' _he thought, punching the rooftop. He groaned and brought his somewhat bleeding knuckles to his mouth, licking the wound gently. When he finished cleaning it, he ripped part of the sleeve of his shirt off and made a makeshift bandage. Once finished with bandaging his hand (though it was very loose), he sighed, leaning back and enjoying the cool breeze. _'Damn that stupid rat… Stupid Yuki! Why do you have this effect on me?' _"Why…?" he questioned to the open air.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru called, poking her head up from the ladder. "Is something wrong? You've been very quiet lately… Not that I'm making any assumptions! I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I don't mean to pry into your life, it's jus--"

"Just shut up already, you're starting to sound like Ritsu," Kyo replied, chuckling a bit. Tohru blushed and bowed as an apology. "Don't be so formal all the time. You don't have to bow to me, or to anyone for that matter." He smiled at her.

"Kyo-kun…" She smiled back, glad that he was faintly back to normal. "Well, you can always talk to me if something is bothering you." She smiled once more before climbing back down the ladder.

"Wait, Tohru!" Kyo called. Tohru went back up the ladder.

"Yes, Kyo-kun?" she asked. Kyo sighed, bringing his arms behind his head and resting his head on them. She blinked before getting off of the ladder and sitting next to Kyo.

"I… You better promise you won't tell anyone," he said, looking away with a weak blush on his face.

"Of course not! I'll keep my mouth shut." The optimistic girl smiled yet again, and this made Kyo relax a bit.

"Well… There's this person, and.. I love him, but…well…"

Tohru gasped. "Kyo-kun! Do you love Yuki?" Kyo blushed and looked away.

"Shut up! Do you want the whole world to know!?" Tohru looked down.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I spoke out of turn, I--"

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. But…" He blushed again, and his eyes looked wistful but sad. "…Yes, I love Yuki." Tohru's eyes widened before she smiled brightly, hugging him and momentarily forgetting about the curse.

POOF!

Tohru held the now-in-cat-form Kyo close to her, crying. "Wh-what's wrong? S-stop crying!" he yelled.

"I'm crying tears of joy, Kyo-kun! I'm so happy for you, and I'm sure that Sohma-kun feels the same way!" she replied, still hugging the blushing cat. Kyo sighed, relieved, but at the same time nervous.

"Well… Can you help me tell him how I…erm…you know.." he started off, embarrassedly. Tohru giggled.

"I never knew you were so shy, Kyo-kun!" Kyo turned 7 shades of red.

"I can't help it! I'm not good with all of this emotional crap," he retorted. Tohru laughed again before setting him on her lap and petting him.

"I know the perfect idea!"

--With Yuki--

The Prince sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to lighten the headache he had received. What with Kyo's banging on the roof and Shigure's rather loud singing, who wouldn't get a migraine?

_'Speaking of Kyo and Shigure… Where is Tohru? Ah, checking on Kyo probably. I don't know what she sees in that stupid cat…'_ he thought to himself, though he felt saddened at the fact that the 'stupid cat' wasn't acknowledging him as much as he used to. _'Ack, what am I thinking? Even if I did…_love _him, it isn't like he would feel the same. He loves Honda-san.'_

The mouse frowned and picked his pencil up. He started writing absent-mindedly, not exactly knowing what he was writing. He was, in fact, _supposed _to be writing a 10-page essay on the history of Perry and the Black Ships, but his mind was elsewhere. _'That stupid cat! Why am I thinking about him so much!?'_

--Later that night…--

"Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun, Shigure-san! Dinner is ready!" Tohru bellowed. Minutes later, Shigure came out of his study, followed by Yuki coming out of his room.

About 10 minutes after everyone had started eating, Kyo emerged from the roof, looking embarrassed but accomplished.

"And where have _you _been, you stupid cat? Tohru called you down 10 minutes ago," Yuki spat. Kyo glared at him, hiding his pain.

"None of your damned business!" he shouted, sitting roughly at the table and eating his food rather sloppily. Yuki made a disgusted face before excusing himself and taking his dish to the kitchen. Kyo grumbled before also taking his empty dish into the kitchen.

Yuki sighed as he re-read what he was writing earlier. He had somehow managed to write a short story about a cat and a mouse that hated each other but learned how to love (cliché, I know). His eyes filled with tears as the thought of never being able to hold Kyo popped into his mind. He shook his head, ridding himself of such thoughts and lay on his bed, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Around midnight

_'Good thing I have good night vision, or else I'd've woken the damn mouse up by now.' _Kyo thought to himself as he crept slowly, silently down the halls. He clutched the object in his hand, crunching the paper a bit. "Shit!" he cursed quietly, loosening his grip on the item and cautiously stopping in front of Yuki's door.

Carefully, _ever so carefully_, he slid the door open, peeking into the room. The mouse was asleep under the covers, though to Kyo's dismay, his figure was facing the door (and currently him). _'Well, it's now or never.' _He quietly walked towards the love of his life (coughsodarnsappycough), making sure that he didn't make a single noise.

Luck must have been against him that night, for he stood on an old plank. He flinched and stood still, waiting for the worst. But it never came. Of course, his eyes were closed, seeing that he figured if Yuki found him in here, he would be half-dead by now. So, he opened one eye to see Yuki shift slightly, his pink lips opening slightly. Kyo smiled at the scene; Yuki looked so peaceful and, above all, _beautiful_.

Without any more of this hesitation crap, Kyo walked over to Yuki's nightstand and placed the article in his hand next to the lamp. Running his hands through Yuki's soft hair, he kissed him lightly before whispering, "Goodnight, my handsome mouse."

A smile made it's way to Yuki's face, and for a brief second, Kyo thought that the mouse was awake. But his heavy breathing proved the cat wrong. "Heh, I'm scaring myself," he mumbled as he shut Yuki's door.

---Valentine's Day!---

Yuki awoke around 11 a.m., feeling, to some extent, giddy for some unknown reason. He smiled to himself as he remembered the dream he had. Kyo had been there, right in front of him. _'I love you, Yuki,' _he had said, and then leaned in to kiss the blushing mouse passionately. Yuki blushed again before laughing at his longing dreams.

Since the blinds were closed as well as the door, it was still relatively dark in the room. Yuki felt for the switch of his lamp, but instead felt something strange shaped. He scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion before turning the lamp on to see what was on the table.

There, he saw… What looked to be a chocolate, heart-shaped lollipop and a small bag of Hershey's Kisses; the foil in red and silver, the traditional Valentine's colors. Next to the chocolates was a slightly crumpled piece of paper. He grabbed for it to see who had done this small, yet intriguing thing for _him_.

'_Hey you damn mouse,_

_Don't be disgusted with me when you read this. It was Tohru's idea. Anyway, I have to tell you something…'_

Yuki's heart raced; who the hell was this from!? He considered looking at the bottom, but instead he changed the popular saying to 'curiosity killed the rat.' And, of course, 'satisfaction brought it back (4).'

'_Yuki, you have never once treated me nicely. Maybe when we were kids, before that damned Akito had our memories erased. But other than that… You have always hated me, and I have always hated you. That's how it's supposed to be, right? Well, I think I screwed that up…_

_Yuki, I don't have the courage to say this to your face. Which is why I'm writing this stupid, girly letter instead. I am weak, and I can't beat you. But maybe I can, not physically but emotionally._

_Yuki, I love you.'_

Yuki's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. Who could this be from? He had to know!

'_I know that you're probably disgusted by now, with all this mushy talk and shit like that. But I can't deny myself anymore. Yuki, I'm in love with you. I don't know how or when I started to realize it, but the way you look started to mesmerize me and just looking at you makes me want to hold you forever._

_Yuki, I'll say it once again. I love you. And you better not mock me after this._

_Your beloved cat, Kyo'_

Yuki gasped. This was from Kyo…? He quickly got out of bed, hastily getting a pair of fresh clothes and heading towards the bathroom. He took a fast shower and didn't even bother brushing his hair as he rushed up the ladder to the roof.

"K-kyo!" he said, out of breath from rushing and also excitement.

Kyo 'hmed', looking to the right. His eyes widened and his face turned red as he turned on his side, blocking Yuki's view of him.

"Kyo…" He walked towards the stiff figure and kneeled down, placing a hand on the nervous cat's shoulder. "Kyo.." He smiled, taking his hands and cupping Kyo's face. "Kyo, you did all of that for me."

"Yeah, so, you gonna make fun of me?" he said angrily, refusing to meet Yuki's eyes. Yuki, however, would NOT tolerate that, as he forced Kyo to face him.

"Of course not, you stupid cat." He leaned down and gently kissed the surprised cat. The surprised feeling quickly left as a feeling of warmth washed over him.

Yuki moaned quietly as Kyo nibbled on his lip. He happily opened his mouth, allowing Kyo to enter and eagerly search the cavern within (whoa, that sounds kinda spooky 0.o).

After their, ahem, make-out session, the two smiled at each other, though practically gasping for air. Yuki laid down and snuggled up into Kyo's chest, enjoying the presence of his cat. _'**My **cat.' _He repeated in his mind.

He began to slowly stroke Kyo's chest, sides, and abdominal. Kyo sighed in bliss, then purred and buried his face in Yuki's Wild Orchid scented hair. "Mmm, I love you so much, Yuki," he whispered, kissing the mouse's head softly.

"Love you too," was the only reply, followed by another kiss.

-------Meanwhile….-------

Tohru smiled happily as she saw Yuki and Kyo all cuddly and cute. She was happy for the both of them, and more importantly, she was glad that they wouldn't be fighting anymore.

…

Okay, except for the fact that they'd have to pretend fight so Shigure wouldn't know. Kyo had told her that if he and Yuki _had _gotten together, they'd have to be careful about Shigure.

Tohru smiled again before heading back into the house to make a special, Valentine's lunch for the two lovebirds.

----

"Yuki?" Kyo asked.

"Yes?" Yuki pushed himself off of Kyo's chest to see Kyo's grinning face.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Yuki laughed before embracing his cat.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

--END—

Author's Note: Yeah. I know it's kind of early…hell, way early…for a Valentine's fiction. But can you blame me? IT WAS SO CUTE AND FLUFFY! Alright, perhaps a little too sappy, but whatever. I wanted to write a YukiKyo fic, and this is all that came to mind.

Review please! And I will give you all Yuki and Kyo plushies! --**lifts large bag of Yuki & Kyo plushies--**

**_--Extra--_**

(1) - 'Onigiri' is the Japanese word for rice balls.  
(2) - '-kun' is usually used at the end of boys' names as respect, but for some reason, they call Tohru Tohru_-kun_ in the manga.  
(3) - '-san' is like saying 'Mr. Something.' Basically, it'sa form of respect, like '-kun' only more polite.  
(4) - I don't know if this part of the saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat **and satisfaction brought it back**' is true, I read it once in a fanfic and thought it was kind of neat.

Ah, before I forget.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fruits Basket. If I did, Kagura wouldn't exist. End of discussion.


End file.
